villainousfandomcom-20200223-history
The Perception of Evil
"The Perception of Evil"Villainous Shorts Now On Cartoon Network Latin America YouTube Channel - RegularCapital.com is the first episode of Phase One of Villainous, and also the first episode overall. It follows Black Hat attempting to advertise a device that brings people's worst fears into reality. Characters Main * Black Hat * Dr. Flug * 5.0.5. * Demencia Minor * Black Hat clone * Monstrous Black Hat * Doofus Black Hat * Muscular Black Hat Synopsis Black Hat tells the viewers that he will be showing them a device that brings people's worst fears into reality. Dr. Flug attempts to demonstrate this and creates a somewhat unpleasant looking sandwich. Black Hat becomes enraged that this is the most evil thing Dr. Flug can think of and he takes the device, using it to create a clone of himself. The Black Hats are pleased at the results, until 5.0.5. appears and seizes the device from Dr. Flug's hands. After the Black Hats angrily tell him to drop the machine, he use it and creates a demonic, much more monstrous version of Black Hat, and runs away in fear. The monstrous Black Hat then uses the device to create a small, goofy looking Black Hat, at which point Demencia appears, lovingly looking at the Black Hats, happy with there now being four of him. She then uses the device to create a huge, incredibly muscular version of Black Hat, and she clings to him lovingly. Trivia * During the beginning "glitch" of the shorts, several curious things can be spotted. ** During the first "stand-by screen", there is: *** In the upper-left corner, "01". *** In the center, in green text, "64 65 6d 65 6e 63 69 61 20 77 61 73 20 68 65 72 65". When decoded through hexadecimal, this reads "DEMENCIA WAS HERE". *** A timestamp, reading 00:16:13. *** An address, reading "HAT ISLAND, HAT AVENUE/MANNOR #333/HATSVILLE" **** It is unknown why "manor" is misspelled. *** A line of numbers in grey text. It is unknown what they mean. ** During the second, yellow "stand-by screen", there is: *** In the upper-left corner, "10". *** In the center, in yellow text, "48 45 4c 50". When decoded through hexadecimal, this reads "HELP". *** The same address as before. ** The "DEMENCIA WAS HERE" and "HELP" messages eerily line up with the "MARIANA WAS HERE" and "HELP ME" post-it notes in "Squeak", suggesting a connection between Mariana and Demencia. * Black Hat cuts Dr. Flug off before he can finish his sentence about why he created the mayonnaise sandwich, however, it is likely that he was going to say something along the lines of "seven out of ten people hate mayonnaise". * On the walls there are several interesting items: ** A bullet list. Only the bottom point is visible, reading "THAT CACTUS". ** A blueprint for what looks like Demencia, suggested she was created by Black Hat and/or Demencia. ** A yellow note saying "DON'T TRY TO RUN. BH." *** "BH" is likely short for "Black Hat". ** A blueprint for the Evil creation ray. ** A blueprint for an unknown machine. *** On it, is the famous E=MC2 equation. * During the wide shot when Demencia creates Muscular Black Hat, Doofus Black Hat can be seen eating the previously created sandwich. es:La percepción del Mal Category:Episodes Category:Shorts Category:Phase One